


Still Human

by Merfilly



Category: Sacred Hunt - Michelle West
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Still Human

"It's not fair," Cynthia whispered softly, looking away as Gilliam passed by under the window.

"It may not be fair, but it is the lot of our lives," Elsabet said firmly. She knew far too personally the cost of their lives. "It is a price they give themselves over too willingly. For the good of the people, they choose to pay it, and by taking up their lives, by claiming their hearts and giving our own, we consent to the price as well."

"I know it is selfish, to wish for otherwise," Cynthia replied slowly. "But I am still human."


End file.
